The following description relates to simulating a subterranean region using a finite element mesh and a boundary element mesh.
Numerical modeling techniques have been used to simulate subterranean regions. For example, a fracture model of the subterranean region can be generated using numerical modeling techniques, and the fracture model can be used to simulate fracture growth in the subterranean region. Fracture models have been generated for example, using the finite element method.